Bulu Ketek Mas Rengginang
by Es Lilin
Summary: Mas Rengginang punya bulu ketek. Ya, ini ulah Iris Blanche. Setelah menemukan obatnya, dia mambalaskan dendamnya kepada Blanche. Bahasa gak baku, cerita agak gaje, sorry bila ada typo, dan sorry bila garing. Bang Napi nyempil.


Bulu Ketek Mas Rengginang

Sore ini di kebun Mas Raguna alias Mas Rengginang memang sangat menenangkan. Angin sepoi-sepoi, Runeys beterbangan tak tentu arah, suara gemercik air sungai, dan juga suara Duo Iris yang lagi asik nyanyi gaje sambil duduk di dekat Kandang Monster yang baunya semerbak.

"Bangun tidur, ku terus mandi~ Tidak lupa menggosok gigi~" Noir bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu.. gak merdu amat sih. Rada serek gimanaaaa gitu.

"Habis mandi, kutolong Bu Rita~ Membersihkan gelas gelasnya~" Blanche melanjutkan nanyian tadi.

"GELAS BRODIK BAU OMPOL!" Noir malah menambahkan lirik nista itu.

"Buset, gelas bau ompol, bekas apaan itu?" Blanche gagal paham sama lirik yang dinyanyikan Noir tadi. Tidak lupa muka cengonya yang khas oleh-oleh dari Bandung.

"Itu ceritanya Bang Brodik abis tes urin" Noir tambah ngawur. Untung gak ada Pak Turner di sekitar situ, kalo ada bisa-bisa telinga Noir udah dijewer sama Pak Turner. Pak Turner emang bapak-bapak paling galak kalo sama Noir, apalagi pas lagi mabok, tulang rusuk Noir bisa patah gara-gara dismackdown.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang Mas Raguna yang habis macul, sebut saja Mas Rengginang. Itu panggilan favorit dari Iris Twins dan beberapa warga, karena kata Iris Twins darah Raguna rasanya kayak rengginang.

"Hoy Jahe albino dan Kunyit gosong, ngapain disini? Dari tadi cekikikan mulu." Mas Rengginang nyapa dengan sarkasnya.

"Jahat lu, nyebut ane kunyit gosong. Kita disini lagi nyanyi." Noir agak tersinggung sama sapaan Mas Rengginang.

"Eh bai de wei, itu apaan?" Mas Rengginang nunjuk benda yang dipegang si Jahe albino alias Blanche.

"Oh, ini obat penumbuh rambut. Ini request Mbah Kano buat numbuhin rambutnya yang dah hampir botak."

"Minta dong"

"Ih, buat apaan, rambutmuh sudah gondrong, cukur dulu sana biar gak kena razia guru BP"

"Bah, disini gak ada BP. Minta ah!"

Mas Rengginang ngerebut penumbuh rambut milik Blanche, tapi Blanche malah numpahin obatnya ke ketek Mas Rengginang sampe basah.

"Eh buset! Malah ditumpahin ke ketek gue, gimana ini Mbak ntar ketek gue gimana!?" Raguna seketika panik ngeliatin keteknya yang basah gara gara obat, takut gak cocok sama keteknya yang pake Windows XP, takut keteknya nge-hang gara gara speknya gak cukup. Eh, itu ketek apa PC? Saat Raguna mau minta tanggung jawab sama Iris Twins, mereka udah lari secepat angin topan sambil cekikikan. Emang kurang ajar tuh vampire duaan. Salah Mas Rengginang juga sih, ngapain ngerebut barang orang. Kan berabe jadinya.

Karena khawatir, Mas Rengginang langsung konsultasi sama Mbak Lara.

"Mbak, gimana nih? Ini udah kena penumbuh rambut. Di ketek lagi. Gimana nih, ada solusi ngga?" Mas Rengginang paniknya udah level 50, takut keburu tumbuh lebat ntar malah dibully abis-abisan sama Bang Brodik. Rasanya dia mau labrak si Blanche gara-gara numpahin obat aneh itu ke keteknya yang kinclong, yang kini sudah jadi hutan hujan tropis.

"Hmmm, ini belum dibikin obatnya. Mungkin jadinya..." Lara berpikir keras.

"Kapan mbak!? Kapan!?" Mas Rengginang mengguncang-guncangkan Mbak Lara sampe mabok.

"...Bulan depan" Lara menatap mata Mas Rengginang dengan tajam.

JRENG JENG JENG! TESSSSSSSSSS! Lagu BGM ala sinetron hidayah diputar.

"Apa mbak!? Bulan depan? Nasib saya gimana mbak.. keburu ntar tumbuh ntah berapa meter..." Mas Rengginang ngeliatin keteknya yang awsum itu. Bau beraneka aroma menyebar, mulai dari bau ikan asin, duren, jengkol dan bau popok Dek Marco bersarang disitu. Sementara Mas Rengginang anteng nyiumin bau keteknya, Lara nutup hidung sambil menjerit minta oksigen.

"Ada satu obat sih..."

"APA MBAK!? APA OBATNYA!?"

Lara ngebuka buku resepnya.

"Popok Dek Marco, minyak nyong-nyong milik Noir, celana dalem Ice Snake dan upil Whale Island."

"Apah? Upil Whale Island?" Rengginang gagal paham.

"Iya, upilnya. Cari di Whale Island cave, ore-ore itu upilnya."

"Jadi.. selama ini... omegad." Mas Rengginang langsung mikir yang nggak-nggak.

"iya." Mbak Lara naik turunin alisnya sambil nyengir kuda.

*skip*

Akhirnya Mas Rengginang sudah mendapatkan semua bahannya, kecuali popok Dek Marco. Dia tak menemukannya. Lalu, kemudian Bu Ganesha lewat.

"Eh permisi Bu Ganesha, maaf.. anu... boleh minta popoknya Dek Marco nggak? Pleeeeeaaaseeee.." Mas Rengginang masang muka seimut mungkin.

"Oh, tanya sama Dek Candy. Dia suka ngoleksi."

"Ha? Maksudnya.. kolektor popok? Buset. BTW makasih ya bu~" Mas Rengginang langsung lari ke Clock Tower sambil nari balet kesenengan.

"Dek Candy?" Raguna mencolek pundak Dek Candy.

"Iya bang? Ada apa?" Candy menjawab dengan suara cemprengnya yang khas.

"Anu.. boleh minta popoknya Dek Marco?"

"Ha? Gak ada ah, aku gak punya"

"Jangan boong, Itu apaan?" Mas Rengginang nunjuk koper yang bertuliskan 'Koleksi popok bulanan'

"Hah... ketahuan ah. Minta berapa?"

"Satu aja ah."

"Nih"

Akhirnya, semua bahan terkumpul. Setelah itu, dia racik di Aphotecnary. Dan jadilah obat perontoknya, dia langsung mengoles obat itu ke keteknya yang sudah lebat. Obat itu manjur, dan bulu ketek Mas Rengginang rontok satu persatu. Akhirnya dia bebas mengayunkan keteknya kemana saja dan dimana saja. Namun, dendamnya dengan Blanche masih terpendam di hatinya.

Saatnya balas dendam.

 _Tok tok tok._ Pintu rumah Blanche diketuk. Tak ada jawaban.

 _Ting tong. Assalamu'alaikum._ Bel rumah dibunyikan, masih tak ada jawaban. Karena sudah emosi, Mas Rengginang langsung dobrak pintunya.

"BLANCHE!" Mas Rengginang teriak senyaring mungkin.

"Apa ma—" Blanche yang baru bangun langsung ditonjokin sama Mas Rengginang.

"Ada apa ini mas?" Blanche sudah tergeletak di lantai dan mukanya ringsek gara gara ditonjokin Rengginang.

"LU NUMPAHIN OBAT KE KETEK GUE! SEKARANG GUE BAKAL BALAS DENDAAAAAAAM! BLANCHE! WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS! DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Mas Rengginang teriak-teriak sambil pukul meja. Dia gak peduli pita suaranya bakal putus, yang penting Blanche diteriakin sampe budek.

Mas Rengginang sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Dia lemparin segala macem benda yang ada di kamar Blanche, kayak Remot TV, Kamus Inggris-Indonesia Edisi 1 Triliun, Sambel ulekan Noir, Bahkan kasurnya Blanche juga dilempar. Kini, seluruh tubuh Blanche udah remuk.

"DENGAN KEKUATAN KETEK, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!" Seru Mas Rengginang sambil pose ala seiler mun. Lalu, menempelkan keteknya yang awsum itu ke wajah Blanche. Blache seketika tewas di tempat, sambil klepek-klepek.

Begitulah cerita jika Mas Rengginang dijahili. Langsung hajar si pelaku tanpa pandang bulu ketek. Jadi, jangan berani jahili dia atau nasib anda akan sama seperti Blanche.

WASPADALAH!

WASPADALAH!

"..Bang Napi, ngapain disini... Ntar digebukin Rengginang."

-Tamat-


End file.
